Silence
|- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Khalid singles chronology |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |Music video |- | colspan="2" |"Silence" on YouTube |} Silence" is a song by American music producer and DJ Marshmello, featuring guest vocals from American singer-songwriter Khalid. Written and produced by Marshmello, with additional writing from Khalid, it was released by RCA Records on August 11, 2017. Contents hide * 1Background * 2Critical reception * 3Credits and personnel * 4Charts ** 4.1Weekly charts ** 4.2Year-end charts * 5Certifications * 6Release history * 7See also * 8References Backgroundedit On August 1, 2017, Marshmello made a surprise performance at a Khalid concert, hinting at an upcoming collaboration.1On August 7, 2017, Marshmello first teased the single release with a photo of him and Khalid, captioning the single's title and release date.23 Critical receptionedit David Rishty of Billboard described the song as "a rumbling dance ballad that has the ingredients to take both acts to new heights in their flourishing careers". He opined that Khalid delivered "crooning, soulful vocals", while Marshmello's production is "vibrant" and "asserts simplicity, yet purpose".4 Erik of EDM Sauce called the song "an incredibly powerful track", and described Khalid's vocals as "booming and impressive". He wrote that "after the intense build up and lyrical perfection from Khalid we wanted an equally as impressive drop", but "we did not find it".5 Alex Ross of Vice called the song "a good Marshmello song", and wrote that Marshmello "cheated by getting Khalid to do the vocals". He thinks that it "sounds a bit like" Major Lazer's collaboration with Justin Bieber and MØ, "Cold Water".6 Rolling Stone wrote that the song has "shifting, snapping synths".7 Rap-Up felt that the song "blends soulful R&B with atmospheric electronic sounds".8 Broadway World described Khalid's vocals as "strong emotive", and thinks that Marshmello "adopted a slower tempo than his usual upbeat productions to give the release a silky smooth feel, before launching into a his instantly recognisable chord-based drop".9 Credits and personneledit Credits adapted from Tidal.10 * Marshmello – songwriting, production * Khalid – songwriting * Chris Galland – mixing engineering * Manny Marroquin – mixing engineering * Denis Kosiak – engineering * Jeff Jackson – assistant engineering * Robin Florent – assistant engineering Chartsedit | Year-end chartsedit |} Certificationsedit Release historyedit See alsoedit * List of number-one dance singles of 2017 (U.S.) Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Australian-charts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved December 9, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Austriancharts.at – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved November 15, 2017. # Jump up^ "Ultratop.be – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved February 3, 2018. # Jump up^ "Ultratop.be – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved December 9, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Canadian Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved December 12, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Canada Rock)". Billboard. Retrieved December 20, 2017. # Jump up^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201747 into search. Retrieved November 28, 2017. # Jump up^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201744 into search. Retrieved November 7, 2017. # Jump up^ "Danishcharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". Tracklisten. Retrieved October 25, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello: Silence (Feat. Khalid)" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved September 17, 2017. # Jump up^ "Lescharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved November 21, 2017. # Jump up^ "Offiziellecharts.de – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved November 17, 2017. # Jump up^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved May 1, 2018. # Jump up^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved April 14, 2018. # Jump up^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Stream Top 40 slágerlista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved November 2, 2017. # Jump up^ "Irish-charts.com – Discography Marshmello". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved November 25, 2017. # Jump up^ "Italiancharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". Top Digital Download. Retrieved November 18, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – week 42, 2017" (in Dutch). Dutch Top 40 Retrieved October 28, 2017. # Jump up^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved October 21, 2017. # Jump up^ "Charts.org.nz – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved November 3, 2017. # Jump up^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". VG-lista. Retrieved September 16, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved December 11, 2017. # Jump up^ "Portuguesecharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". AFP Top 100 Singles. Retrieved November 10, 2017. # Jump up^ "Official Scottish Singles Sales Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved October 28, 2017. # Jump up^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201743 into search. Retrieved November 7, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Swedishcharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". Singles Top 100. Retrieved October 6, 2017. # Jump up^ "Swisscharts.com – Marshmello feat. Khalid – Silence". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved November 13, 2017. # Jump up^ "Official Singles Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved October 28, 2017. # Jump up^ "Official Dance Singles Chart Top 40". Official Charts Company. Retrieved October 20, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Hot 100)". Billboard. Retrieved December 19, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Dance Club Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved November 13, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Hot Dance/Electronic Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved November 21, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Pop Songs)". Billboard. Retrieved December 5, 2017. # Jump up^ "Marshmello Chart History (Rhythmic)". Billboard. Retrieved December 12, 2017. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Enter Marshmello feat. Khalid in the field''Interpret. Enter'' Silence in the field Titel''. Select'' single in the field Format''. Click''Suchen # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "Spanish single certifications – Marshmello feat Khalid – Silence"elportaldemusica.es. Retrieved December 7, 2017. # Jump up^ Type Marshmello & Khalid in the top right search bar. Click on "Sok" and select Silence and see certification. # Jump up^ Select singles in the Format field. Select Platinum in the Certification field. Enter Silence in the search field and then press Enter. # Jump up^ If necessary, click Advanced'', then click'' Format'', then select'' Single'', then click'' SEARCH # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Categories: * 2017 songs * 2017 singles * Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles * Billboard Dance/Electronic Songs number-one singles * Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles * Marshmello songs * RCA Records singles * Songs written by Khalid (singer) * UK Dance Singles Chart number-one singles * Songs written by Marshmello